Breakaway
by Becca Krava
Summary: Camille, Katie, and James. The only thing they have in common is that they all ran away from home. It created a bond between them that nothing could break. Or, that's what they thought. Until one day they meet 3 people that change everything


**Chapter 1**

"_Dad, I'm gay."_

If James would have known the dreadful words would have changed his life so much, he would have never said it. When he finally got the courage to say it, he expected love and support; that his father would accept him for his difference. Instead he got the opposite.

He never knew his dad was homophobic. He treated it like a disease. His dad would make him work out every morning to _sweat out the queerness _and every time he sees James use his Cuda hair products or do something somewhat different, he would make sure to _beat the faggot out of him_. James desperately wanted to please his father; he would turn straight if he had too, and he did try. But he knew he was gay and there was no way to change it.

James tried his best to try to tolerate it, but one day it became he reached his breaking point. It was on a Friday. He came to school with a black eye, since he usually came to school with injuries _because of his clumsiness_, no one paid attention to him. Later when he was walking home that day, he was stopped by his friend Zac.

"James, what's going on with you?" Zac asked. "Don't say you fell down the stair because you used that excuse last week, and last month." Maybe it was the fact that someone cared, but James caved in. He told Zac every bit of detail what was going on at home. They talked about it until he reached his house. Zac's face was full of shocked, but he hugged James before James could walk into the hell hole called his house. "I was I could help. I want you to know I'm here for you."

James was glad to have the support his smile quickly vanished when he saw the angry face of his father. He pretended that he didn't see it was he casually walked into the kitchen. He flinched as he heard the footsteps getting closer. "What the hell was that James?" 

"What are you talking about?" James asked as he pulled an apple out of the refrigerator, facing away from his father so he wouldn't see the fear in his eyes.

"Who the hell was the queer I saw you hugging earlier." James ignored him as he took a bite from his apple. Before he could take his second bite, the apple was smacked out of his hand. "Answer me!"

"It was just my friend, Zac." James said trying to reassure him.

"A faggot like you doesn't have friend. He was your boyfriend, wasn't here? You are a fucking disgrace!"

An hour later, James was in bed sobbing into his pillow. Every part of his body hurt. Every punch, hit, kick, and slap was still echoing is his head. He could feel himself being beat up again, even though he was alone in his room. He couldn't stand living with his dead. Even though he had 3 years until he was 18, he just wanted to get out of the dreadful place. If only he could run away.

Actually, that was a good idea.

Before he could change his mind, he dumped the books out of his backpack and replacing the educational supplies with survival utensils. He threw in his money, clothing, Cuda products, and his iPod. He snuck downstairs and threw in every canned food and Nutella jars he could find. Without looking back, James left the house and stepped into the chilly Minnesota night, letting it protect him from his father. He knew he would be dead, literally, if his dad found out.

He let his feet take them where they wanted to take him. It wasn't until the sun started to rise that James had realized what he had done. Sure his house was hell. But at least there was food, warmth, and well… that was about it. But in the middle of G-d knows where in Minnesota, he wasn't guaranteed that. But it was too late to go home. He couldn't keep it in anymore. He sat found on the side of the road and cried. Cried about the fact that he was screwed, cried about the fact that he had nowhere to go, and cried about the way his father treated him.

"I'm guessing you're a run away." James jumped in his seat as a girl sat down next to him. The girl's black hair blew in the wind and her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

"I- I-" James stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse. The girl put a reassuring hand on James's arm, but he shrugged it off. He gave up on hiding. "How did you know?"

"The bag is a bad give away, and the fact that you were crying makes me think you just left in the past few days." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Camille. I've been on the missing children's list in Indiana for about a year now."

James hesitantly shook her hand. "I'm James." Maybe it was her confidence, but something about her made him tell her my story. He spilled every detail about how he told my dad his awful secret and the way his dead treated him. She nodded as he told his story, not interrupting him the whole time.

"Then it looks like you made the right choice of running away." She approved.

"How about you?" He asked her. "What's your story?"

"None of your damn business!"

"But I told you my story."

"No one made you." Camille's response left an awkward silence between them.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" James asked her curiously. "Can I at least ask that?"

"I'm just making a detour. I'm on my way to California. Want to come?" Camille asked him.

"You're walking all the way to California?" James asked in shocked. Camille burst out laughing; her laugh could probably be heard throughout the whole town.

"Honey please, don't disrespect me." She pulled a key out of her pocket. James felt stupid that he didn't notice the car parked a few feet away. "I come in style." Even though James knew the car was probably stolen and he was stupid for trusting a random girl he met on the street… he knew it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**So what do you guys think? It would mean the world to me if you reviewed. Gracias!**

**FYI: I'm sorry for everytime I used the words **_**faggot **_**and **_**queer.**_** I can't stand those words. It's only to show James's dad personality and I promise I won't use the words again in this story. My sincere apologies to anyone who was offended.**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaccckkk! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated any stories. Right now, I'm just going to focuse on this one right now. Did you guys know Elevate come out on my 15****th**** birthday?**


End file.
